


The Library is No Place for the Penis Game

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, based off a tumblr prompt, goofing off, playing the penis game, studying in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was determined to end their stupid game. She picked up her eraser and chucked it at their heads to make sure she got their attention. Once she had their attention, she smirked and then shouted at the top of her lungs, “PENIS!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library is No Place for the Penis Game

**Author's Note:**

> "you and your friend have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and neither of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game" AU

It was finals week and Allison was stressing. She really needed to do well on her Economics final, so she had gone down to the library to get a little studying in. She had the perfect set-up to study – she got a good table, she had all of her notes and highlighters at the ready, her coffee was hot, and she had a great view of two cute guys, Scott and Stiles from her history class, at the next table over. She never really talked to them outside of class, but they seemed like pretty cool guys in a dorky way.

Allison was ready to get down to business with her studying. Everything was going great for her; she was finally able to understand the material. It helped that whenever she finished reading a chapter, she’d sneak a glance up at Scott and Stiles, which was a great motivation to continue studying.

Occasionally, she’d catch one of their eyes and send them a smile. They’d always smile back. Sometimes, Stiles would write a message on a piece of paper, complaining about whatever he was studying, and show it to her. Allison couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. The two boys were goofing off more than they studying but since they weren’t actually bothering Allison, she didn’t mind.

That is she didn’t mind until they did bother her. While Allison was trying to read a challenging section in her textbook, she heard a muffled “Penis” and some giggling. She looked up to see Scott and Stiles covering their mouths, trying to hold back their laugher. Allison rolled her eyes and went back to reading her textbook.

“Penis,” Stiles whispered out, just louder than the last one. Allison’s head snapped up and she sent him a menacing glare. He sent her a slightly apologetic smile and a shrug. She went back to reading again, hoping they were done.

“Penis.”

Unfortunately, they were not. They were going back and forth, slowing increasing their volume time.

“Penis.”

“Penis.”

“Penis.”

“Penis.”

Neither one of them raised their voice over a whispered shout. Each time, Allison shot them a glare, but they seemed to ignore her. Their stupid game went on for five more minutes until she had finally it.

Allison was determined to end their stupid game. She picked up her eraser and chucked it at their heads to make sure she got their attention. Once she had their attention, she smirked and then shouted at the top of her lungs, “PENIS!”

Scott’s face was bright red. He looked mortified while Stiles looked impressed. Allison continued to smirk at them, daring them to try to out-do her. When the two of them shook their heads and held up their hands in defeat, Allison smiled triumphantly.

Her victory was short lived when the librarian came over to yell at all three of them and kicked them out of the library. Scott and Stiles offered to buy Allison a victory-slash-consolation coffee and Danish down at the campus coffee shop as a way of both congratulating her on winning and apologizing on getting her kicked out of the library. Allison gladly accepted, and that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Favorite Polyamorous Ship  
> Tumblr prompt found [here](http://au-s.tumblr.com/post/121136335739/au-ideas-you-never-asked-for)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
